


Engel können Fliegen! Aber kann dieser es auch?

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	Engel können Fliegen! Aber kann dieser es auch?

Robbie Rotten and his boyfriend Sportacus stand on the Roof of Sportacus airship. Robbies huge white wings are pressed hard against his back. The outer feathers goes down until the ground. Robbie is an (devil) angel. But he never tryed to fly. And he don´t trust his wings. But angels can fly. And his wings are big enough to can lift his whole Body. ,,C´mon Robbie you can do it!" The superhero murmurs. ,,N n no! I will fall and die!" He cries. Sportacus pushs his boyfriend softly. And then Robbie fell down the airship. Screaming. Nearly on the ground, Robbies huge wings unfold, and make one strong flap. Then he stands again beside Sportacus. Shaky and with closed eyes. And his hands in the face too protect himself. Robbies wings now again softly foldet behind his back. ,,WOW Robbie. I new you can do it!" Sportacus mumbels astonished. ,,B but how? I didn´t do something! Didn´t I?" The villain stutters. ,,Maybe you did move them, but u was to paniced to notice it?" Sportacus say. ,,Try it. Move them!" The hero advise. Robbie close his eyes. And focus on his wings. After some time Robbie did it. His wings are now fully unfold. ,,Wow. They are so huge and beautiful!" The blue kangaroo murmurs. Robbie nodd. Then he let himself fall to the left, and down the airship. But now he makes some beat with his wings, and fly trough the air. After half an hour he land beside Sportacus, fold hi wings, and sit down as Sportacus did. The villain kiss his hero softly. ,,I love you. Thanks for everything." He mumurs. ,,I love you too Robbie. And your welcome!" Sportacus answers. Then Robbie lays his head on Sportacus shoulder and fall asleep.  
-  
Hi I hope u liked it :)

And sry for my english. I´m from denmark so english is not my mothertounge.


End file.
